


I Can't Make You Love Me

by Vixengirl101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixengirl101/pseuds/Vixengirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because all the sexual frustration in the world can’t be fixed so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Make You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random drabble with non-specified characters. Comments and suggestions are always appreciated.

_It’s not fair. Not fair at all. ___

She watched as he danced with another, his hands dancing along her sides as he dipped and swung in time with the music. She had her perfectly manicured nails buried in his hair, her arm above her head as she undulated into him, digging her hips backwards. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted and she imaged that her breathe escaped her in harsh little pants as she worked her body in time with the music.

She turned back to the bar, downing the recently replaced rum and coke that had been her staple for the night. Watching was going to make her sick, almost as sick as drinking this much alcohol. Somehow, the encroaching headache still seemed like a better option than watching him dancing with her. Better than watching his hands sliding up her thighs as he straightened out behind her from a low dip.

“You gonna be okay?” The bartender drew her attention away from the beer stain she’d been staring and she smiled tiredly as she slid the empty glass back over to him.

“Yeah, but let’s stick with water from now on shall we?” He just smiled at her and gave her a friendly nod as he switched out her old glass for a new one, filled with ice and water. It did nothing to stop the numbness spreading through her but at least it helped her conscious get off its high horse.

“Hey there, you look exceptionally bored.” She didn’t even bother to look at the new comer, just plucked her glass off the bar’s flat counter and took a sip, watching the neon painting letters above the bar’s mirror.

“I am exceptionally not interested actually.” A warm hand slid across her lower back, curling fingers into her black dress as they took purchase in the curving slope of her side. She closed her eyes momentarily because god it felt good to be touched like that but her days of running off for one nights stands was over, especially since she’d started dreaming about a certain person in ways that were more than friendly.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that.” Those fingers slid lower, moving across the open back of her dress to dance across the small of her back as they slid just under the fabric.

“No means definitely not interested. Suggest you back off before she starts scratching your eyes out.” 

_Now that’s a voice I’ve dreamt about recently._

She turned, ignoring the new comer to see him standing there, jacket undone with a few buttons but not a single bead of sweat to suggest he’d been doing anything more than standing around. Even in this bar, with no windows and a mass of bodies, he hadn’t broken a sweat. Meanwhile, she’d been stewing her own jealousy and contemplating dousing herself in her drink just to calm the heat coursing through her skin.

It was maddening.

“What happened to your dance partner?” She let the corner of her lips turn up in a playful smirk and he followed with one of his own as he stepped between her and the new comer, forcing him to step back and out of the picture.

“She got exceptionally boring.” He gave her this crooked little grin; the one that always makes her catch her breath and lately stared in quite a few of her dreams, especially in the ones with skin on skin contact.

“How long were you planning on standing there then? Seeing as how you know my entire conversation…” She trailed off into her drink, taking a long drink of the water and feeling it slide down her throat. She didn’t even bother to try to catch the stray drop of water that escaped and followed the line of her neck.

“As long as it took him to realize he wasn’t wanted.” She glanced at him to see him taking a drink of something dark the bartender had gotten him while she’d been distracted. None of it escaped to slide down his throat but the motion of him swallowing was more than enough to make her catch her breath.

“And if he was?” She was back to playing this stupid flirting game with him, the one he started every time they went out together to celebrate something or another. 

_The one I always lose._

He always took someone home when they went out like this and while she ended up getting home easily enough, she definitely couldn’t say that she wasn’t a little green watching him stumble out of the bar as he tried to push his fuck of the night onto every available surface. She’d thought by the way they were dancing that he’d end up taking the blonde home within the next few minutes but it seemed she’d annoyed him somehow and wasn’t going to get lucky with him.

He mumbled something in to the dark liquid in his drink and took a long drag from it before he dropped it back to the counter. She was tempted to ask him to repeat what he’d said but stopped when he dropped his elbow onto the counter and turned to face her as he settled into the empty stool behind him.

“Did you want him?” She could do it. She could say what she thought, what she dreamt of every night, and take his reaction for what it was. But he was irritated, annoyed at something and she didn’t feel like pushing the point tonight. She was tired, sweaty, and just wanted out of this dress that showed off her figure and got the attention of every single man but the one she wanted.

_And dear Lord do I want him._

“No. What I want is a good clean comfortable bed and out of this stupid thing.” She dropped a good tip in the little glass jar by the bartender’s register and got his wave for the okay to go. Credit cards were a thing of beauty for frequent customers. She turned without a second glance backward, sliding through the pulsing throng of bodies as she made her way toward that little rectangle of light that led outside.

The usual passing caress of hands was absent but then, she usually didn’t leave this early in the night and most of the bodies were already paired or working their way into groups as they danced away under the neon. She had a hand on the door when she felt a presence behind her, already pushing the door open as it pressed against her back. One glance over her bare shoulder showed a familiar well defined line of skin that would lead down into a smooth stretch of neck that when turned at just the right angle looked perfect for chewing on.

Fresh air rushed in, cooling her skin as it slid over her face and neck and shoulders and she breathed in deep as the night life rushed back in. The neon sign overhead leant some light to the darkened street but it was mostly the full moon hanging in the midnight sky that showed the empty street devoid of cars and all signs of life. 

There was a couple making out against the brick wall of the building in which the club was housed but she ignored them in favor of tilting her face into the oncoming breathe of wind and allowing it to cool and calm her racing heart. Her ears and mind would clear eventually.

Bare fingers traced down her arm and encircled her wrists, pulling her back into a solid body of warmth and forcing a startled gasp from her.

“You have no idea do you? The things you make me want to do.” Harsh whispers in words she’d only dreamed of hearing and she sucked in a breath as the hard line of his body was pressed into the skin of her back. She could feel the button his shirt, and underneath that, the hard lines of muscles that defined his body.

_That would taste good under my tongue._

“The things I’d be willing to do.” She closed her eyes, tilting her head back and to the side and felt the sure fire thrill that came when he dragged his tongue along the stretch of skin. The resulting moan could have belonged to either of them but right now she didn’t particularly care as the warmth of alcohol raced in her veins and gave life to every part of her.

“Then I’d best get you into that good clean comfortable bed and out of this stupid thing.” She felt the smirk on his lips as he pressed a gentle kiss into her neck and pushed her gently away from him, into the cool breeze that swept along the street like a river of relief from the things that flooded her mind. With the heat of his hands and body gone, she could mostly think as he hailed a cab and she settled into the back of it with relative ease.

Keeping her hands to herself was even harder than getting into the cab with him and the words he whispered into her ear promised her the world. It didn’t matter that he might not mean it in the morning. It didn’t matter that alcohol fueled her lust and set fire to her loins. It didn’t matter that she could barely stop herself from climbing onto his lap and riding him right there in the backseat of a taxi cab. The only thing that mattered was the press of his lips to the shell of her ear and the glide of his fingers up the slit of her dress as they caressed her thighs and gently pulled her leg over his own. 

By the time the taxi cab stopped at his place, she was pressed up against the door of the cab while he let his tongue glide along the length of her neck and his fingers caress the inside of her legs just inches away from where the damp fabric of her panties rested comfortably against her.

She wasn’t sure how he got her out of the cab and into his apartment while also paying the driver but it was the last thing on her mind as the door slammed shut and she was pressed against the wall. It was cool against her burning skin and the press of him against her was only adding to the heat pooling within her. She could feel him, the basic hard line of him and suddenly there was far too much clothing between the two of them.

She pushed roughly at the jacket resting on his shoulders and he pulled away from her just long enough to rip it from his own body before he was back against her, dragging his hands up the side of her body as he pressed the hard line of his teeth into the side of her neck.

Her moan was audible in the empty apartment and she grasped wildly as the back of his dress shirt, dragging her nails along his back to feel him press into her. The hard length of him was tangible through the denim and he pressed into her heat as her leg came up to wrap around him, holding him close as her body surged against him.

“This dress needs to come off.” He growled it into her ear as he bit and tugged on the earlobe and she almost lost her response in the moan it pulled from her.

“Then take it off me.” She licked his ear, felt him thrust into her and smiled as she returned the favor. His hands slid down and under, lifting her completely off the floor and forcing her to hold on as he moved the two of them. She couldn’t see but she knew the layout of his apartment and she watched the hallway fade and felt herself fall into the soft cushions of the couch.

He was atop her in moments, finally, finally kissing her on the mouth and devouring her soul. Her legs were still hooked over the arm of the couch where he’d dropped her but it was a gentle slope that cushioned her legs and left him at the perfect height to be bent comfortably over her.

He slid his tongue in as he slid his hand up, the conflicting sensations wreaking havoc with her mind. His fingers pressed harshly into her skin, leaving marks, claiming, as he slid underneath the fabric of her dress. The slit was caught up on the couch, leaving most of her leg exposed but both of his hands were traveling up her thighs and there was no preamble as he grasped and pulled.

The bare heat piled below was an inferno calling to him and the hard length of him wasted no time in pushing against her bare sex. Even clad in denim she could feel him perfectly, if not a little roughly and she slid her own hands roughly down his sides to grasp the front of his dress shirt. He took the hint with good humour, reaching up to help her undo the shirt and divesting himself of it as quickly as possible.

She undid his belt for him, running the length of his nails down his bare abs as she pulled the leather from its confines. He took it with a smirk, making a loop of practiced ease and catching her wrists in it.

“Might save my back.” He pressed the words into her lips, smirking at her as he practically pulled her up the length of the couch to embed the leather in the far side, effectively trapping her hands above her head. 

“Won’t save you later.” She licked the line of his throat as he tied her down, pushing her body up to line perfectly with his own and he practically snarled as he pressed his weight down into her and claimed her mouth.

“I’m counting on it.” When he finally let her breathe, he’d slid his hands up the bare length of her thighs again and had taken hold of the zipper in the back. He pulled it down without any flare, ridding her body of it as easily as he had her panties.

She watched him as he took in the full appearance of her, bared naked before him and matched his smirk as he undid the button of his own jeans. He leaned down over her, pressing into the length of her body as he drug his teeth along the length of her neck.

He pressed them down, biting down hard enough to pull her mind from where he was and making her gasp as he sucked down on the bite, effectively marking her. She didn’t have time to glare at the move because when he pulled back, he had the full length of himself pressed against her.

He kissed her and stole her breath as he pushed into her. Hard and hot, the length of it filled her and he left her no time to get used to the idea of him before he was slamming into her. His hands dragged down the bare length of her skin and he pushed in and out of her, hitting that point within her that forced her head back and exposed her neck.

He kept at it, brutally pushing into her at that angle that kept her from doing much more than subconsciously pushing back into him. They danced together, fitting perfectly together as he pushed into her wet heat and she pulled him farther in by wrapping her ankles around him. Moans merged together in the coolness of the room but she couldn’t distinguish between who was whose and didn’t care to.

His hard length pushed into her over and over, never letting up or letting her breath as he stole her breath and whispered filthy words to her, everything he wanted to do to her, wanted her to do to him. It was the promise of more that drove her over the edge, clinging to him as she rode out her own orgasm.

He followed immediately after, like he’d just been waiting for her, groaning softly into her hair as he pressed against her fully. He gave her just enough time to catch her breath before he stole it again, unlocking her hands from the couch and bringing her arms back down to more comfortable places.

She smiled at him and kissed him gently on the mouth before letting it dissolve into a playful smirk that promised so much more.

“Ready for round two?”


End file.
